Reasons Why
by LilyAnneMarie
Summary: No matter how much we were destined to be together, fate just did not want that to happen. ONESHOT


**All rights go to their respective owners!**

**A/N: And I don't know the colour of Cory Monteith's eyes, but from what I could tell, they looked brown. So that's what I'm going with.**

**SONG IS SHATTERED BY TRADING YESTERDAY! If you listen to it while you read this, it will make more sense.**

* * *

Practice wrapped up early. Mr. Schuester wanted to get home early to take his wife to a doctor's appointment. We were moving along rather quickly with our routine, mainly because Finn and I were the lead singers. And when I sang with him... it seemed like magic.

As everyone cleared out of the room, I stayed, taking a seat at the piano. Mr. Schue stopped by the doorway as he walked out, giving me a stern look.

"Rachel," he said. "You work too hard. Don't you want to go home early just this once?"

I shook my head, brushing my hands over the smooth ivory keys. "Practice makes perfect, Mr. Schue."

He sighed, and I heard his fist thump lightly against the wall. "You're dilligent, Rach. Keep up the good work."

I waited until I heard the click of the closing door before I began to play softly. Each key rang out more pronounced than the one prior, softly being accompanied by the background melody.

"Yesterday I died," I sang. "Tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown..."

I swallowed hard, unable to carry on my song... but someone else did. "As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold..."

A husky, warm body settled down in the seat next to me. Their fingers rested on top of mine as I played a small intro to the next part. Not that they could play or anything, but it felt comforting. Slowly looking up, I met a pair of warm brown eyes that stared straight into mine. His pale pink lips opened to sing simultaneously with my own plump, rosy ones.

"And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken,  
rejecting your love, without,  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning  
who I am from the start,  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent, all this time  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over  
There's a light, there's a sun  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all..."

I slowly complimented that last few notes on the piano.

"Yesterday I died," he sang softly. "Tomorrow's bleeding."

"Fall into your sunlight," we both sang.

Heavily breathing, we slowly moved towards each other as the song ended. His hand grazed my cheek, his eyes searching for something in mine. Our heads took their time moving towards each other, until our lips pressed together... and it happened.

We kissed.

My eyes closed, my speed growing with more hunger. Fingers were intertwined in each other's hair, pulling our bodies closer. He lifted me up from the bottom of my jeans, moving me to sit in his lap. I ran my fingers down the back of his brown plaid shirt.

"Wait," I said, pulling away and catching myself. "We can't do this, Finn."

Finn looked almost disappointed as I walked away, pacing the back of the room. "Why... why not?"

I spun around on my heel, livid with his words. "Finn, you have a girlfriend! A _pregnant _girlfriend! Does that not mean anything to you?!"

He stood up from the rickety piano bench, making his way towards me. "Rachel, it doesn't have to be that way. We can make this work. We--we can figure something out, alright?" His hands ran their way through my chocolaty brown locks. "Just don't... don't say--"

"No," I said, pulling his hands away. "Quinn doesn't deserve this, Finn. She didn't ask to get pregnant. It happened. As long as you're the father..." I sighed, fighting back tears.

"As long as I'm the father..." he repeated slowly.

"As long as you're the father," I murmured, swallowing the lump in my throat. "We... we can never happen." I made my way to the back of the room where I kept my school bag. Finn's eyes seemed to burn holes in my back.

"Goodbye, Finn," I sobbed, running out the door and down the hallways of McKinley High School.

Never again would I let myself get wrapped up in love.

_"Yesterday I died; Tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight..."_

_--"Shattered" _Trading Yesterday


End file.
